


Rivetra oneshots

by MissyPawz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPawz/pseuds/MissyPawz
Summary: A bunch of Rivetra oneshots, mainly soft fluff <3(I'll add more tags going along)
Relationships: Levi/Petra Ral
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Snow

One Saturday morning, Levi woke up hearing his name being called excitedly. His immediate reaction was to pat the bed next to him where he couldn't find the redhead, after that he looked towards the window where Petra was standing, grinning while staring out of the glass like a child on Christmas morning. Levi shielded his eyes and then sat up with a yawn.  
"Levi! Can we go outside? It's snowing and there are loads of soldiers outside already!" She grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around her neck as Levi was still just waking up. 

"Give me a minute." He said before pulling himself out of bed to get changed and put on some wamer clothes for going out into the snow.  
Snow was something Levi hadn't seen much in his life, up until at least his early twenties he was stuck underground with his two friends, Isabel and Furlan. The only times he would see snow then was when they went to spend some time in a little cave like area that had a large gaping hole where you could see out and watch the clouds and birds go by. 

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaning his head against her shoulder tiredly as she watched out the window.  
"You need to put something else on, you're going to freeze wearing this." He said before kissing the back of her neck.  
"I will." She turned around and kissed him quickly on the lips before running to get changed, leaving Levi shaking his head with an amused look on his face.  
The captain got changed into some warm clothes and put a coat ontop. He grabbed the warm, red, Christmas scarf that Petra had brought the other day just when they were down near the market. He also grabbed his own and wrapped it around his neck before handing the fabric to Petra.  
"Thank you." She smiled and pulled her hat on before wrapping herself up in the cosy scarf. 

"Now I can't wait any longer let's go-" she grabbed Levi's gloved hand and pulled him out of the door, taking him out of the barracks and out into the fields where the snow was covering the grass. There were soldiers outside - actually enjoying themselves, they were building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other. Something that surprised Levi was Erwin standing there, he must have given permission for this. Hange was laughing to themself while they made a snow angel in the snow, something that Moblit had also been pulled into. At least they hadn't built a snow titan - not yet anyway. 

"Come build a snowman with me? It'll look amazing." She held his hand and directed him over to an area with plenty of snow for them to create a snowman. Levi only nodded, keeping quiet that he'd never done anything like this, but the concept was pretty simple so he didn't worry about it.  
The redhead began rolling the snow, making a ball for the bottom of the snow man, Levi helped out a little, though it was mostly Petra who could take credit for the..wonderful snowman. 

She smiled widely and Levi watched as she continued to build up the snowman, making him the best one there. "Hey Levi mind finding me some pebbles?" Petra paused and looked over at the raven haired man. The captain nodded and went searching for the pebbles she'd asked for, he looked through the soft snow and managed to find some good looking ones, if stones could be good looking that was. He got back up and looked over to Petra who for once looked carefree, it was a sight that he loved - their job was stressful, and it was always good when they could catch a break. "Here." Levi put the pebbles into Petra's hand who began to put them on the snowman. She used them as eyes and buttons for his imaginary coat.

Petra took her hat off and put it on the snowmans head and Levi hesitantly got his scarf and gave it to her. "Use this instead of yours, you'll get cold." She hummed in agreement and appreciation and then wrapped the scarf around the snowman. "Teamwork huh? Looks pretty awesome if I do say so myself..." Petra patted him on the shoulder as he watched some other people, seemingly a little distracted.  
"It looks good." He spoke and then picked up some snow in his palm, something that everyone else seemed to be doing.  
Levi moulded the snow into a ball and hit it at Petra's back when she turned around to face the snowman again. Slowly, the redhead looked at him, Levi wondered if he'd done something wrong, but he shook it off and watched as she reached for some snow, a grin sneaking onto her face.  
"You wanted war huh Captain? Well that's what you'll get!" She threw it back at him, over aiming a little and hitting him in the back of the head, making some snow slide down his back. "Damn it Petra-" He gritted his teeth at the cold sensation and decided this was war, and he would take it very seriously. Levi managed to get out if the way of a snowball, getting some snow in the process to throw back at her. 

"Ah-!" Petra ducked out the way, a grin still etched onto her face. The other soldiers had stopped what they were doing and watched what was going on.Petra collected some more snow to throw at Levi and took aim, she threw it and it skimmed his head. The captain practically dived foward, throwing his arms around her waist and pushing her back into the snow with him, it was as if his child side was there, something that wasn't there a lot when he was a young boy. 

"I win." He muttered against her and pushed himself up. "Who said it was over?" Petra asked before giving him a cheeky quick kiss. She struggled out of his grip to find a place to duck from any attacks he was about to make. The other soldiers were definitely shocked, but they also watched with delight, and soon even joined in on this rare day of no stress.


	2. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi asks Petra out on a date <3

"We can talk over dinner"   
____________________________________________________________

Petra loved talking to Levi, he was an interesting man, sometimes he didn't say much back but Petra would always see the way his expression changed a little, the look of amusement or the way his eyes would light up when he was interested in something, not everyone picked up on that.   
She especially liked to talk to him about things she was passionate about, or even just how the horses were in the stable earlier in the day, he always listened, but today he had to cut their chit chat short, damn Eyebrows and his stupid meetings that he always organised. 

"You know- I just went to feed the horses, yours was doing well, I made sure to give her a carrot, she's a good girl." Petra smiled happily, she began telling Levi about the rest of her day too and even her plans for tommorow - he was surprised she always had everything so planned out all the time.   
"Petra, I have a meeting."   
"Right now-? You better stop talking to me then- or me stop talking to you haha, either way you shouldn't be late." She smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. 

Levi hummed but he stayed back for a second, as if thinking something through before he said it. Petra waited patiently, giving him that warm look that he adored. 

"We can talk over dinner." 

"Dinner-? Are you uh.." She trailed off, not wanting to seem too enthusiastic and embarrass herself incase she had this all wrong. 

"Yes, I'm asking you out for dinner, I'll be at your room at 6." 

She was a little shocked, that came out of nowhere, she certainly welcomed it though.  
Her mind was already running at a million miles a minute, wondering what she would wear, she was already so excited. 

"Don't be late." He ruffled her ginger locks and then started to head towards the meeting room, his own face burning up a little bit because he had actually done that. Finally, after he had wanted to get it out for ages. Now, just for it all to go well.   
Petra had already hurried back to the barracks, first thing she did was tell Nifa, the other girl was very impressed. 

In the end she settled with a baby blue dress, it fell down just to her knees and had some frills on the edges, it was pretty, she'd never had the chance to wear it either, she supposed that was just how it was as a soldier. 

"You think he'll like it?" She asked, twirling while looking at the mirror.   
"Petra, he'd love you in anything, don't be silly." Nifa smiled, ruffling her hair up affectionately. 

"We'll see, thank you for the help." The strawberry blonde grinned, flattening her hair where Nifa had just messed it up. 

"You know you're seriously early, you really are eager Petra, well no shame in that I suppose." She patted her shoulder and grinned, sitting her down on the bed to chat until she heard a knock on her door. 

"Now go get him-" she pushed Petra up, giving her a thumbs up and a wide smile. Petra opened the door, leaving the grinning Nifa behind her. "Hey Captain- you look handsome.." 

"And you...look very beautiful." He said, trying to process the words properly and get them out without messing up. He was horrible with romance. 

"Thank you, so..did the meeting go okay?" She asked while closing the door behind her.  
"It wasn't overly interesting, same shit as always with the problem of our budget." 

"Yeah..we really run low on money, pretty sad when we need more for the things we do- killing titans and all." She walked besides him down the corridor towards outside. 

"Yeah, Erwin will figure something out, he always does." 

"Of course, so where are we going?" She asked him while they headed out of headquarters towards the town area below. 

"..I thought we could get food first, then..We'll just go from there..Maybe look around a bit.." he didn't really know what to do, he had a few ideas but didn't know if they were too soppy, either way, he was sure Petra wouldn't mind the cheesiness of the whole thing. 

The captain managed to find a pretty nice restaurant, it wasn't too busy and was quite small, but he preferred it over some busy and noisy place where there were families and kids screaming. They walked down and into the restaurant and found a table, Petra found this whole thing adorable and just great, she never knew he would ask her to a nice restaurant, the place had a good menu too. 

They both decided on what they were going to order and got their food, not only did the food look good but it tasted amazing too, Petra wondered why she had never been here before. While talking Levi had said he was going to pay, which straight away Petra disagreed with, saying they should split it. 

"Levi we should split it." 

"Hey, I asked you on this date." 

"Of course but we should still split-" she offered and he shook his head, being stubborn as always. 

"You pay for the next one if it'll make you happy, I'm paying for this one." 

They finished off their food with Petra chatting about things as Levi just enjoyed listening to her voice. 

"That was really nice." Petra smiled and Levi nodded in agreement before getting money out and giving it to the waiter. 

"I'm excited for what is next though..if you do want to do anything else of course.." she said as they both got up to head onto the next part of the date. 

"Of course, I don't want this to end, so come on." He walked out of the restaurant with her and they began their way to a little spot that Levi had found a while back, it was a small hill that was covered in little flowers were there was a perfect view of the stars, he always loved the stars and he wanted to look at them with Petra. 

He lead the way and sat down at the top of the hill before putting his jacket down for them, noting he would definitely need to wash that later.   
"You get a nice view of the stars here.." The captain said while looking up towards the sky. 

Petra sat down and smoothed her dress down before joining him, looking at the night sky that was covered in stars with a wide smile. 

"It's beautiful." 

"It is..the stars are nice to look at." He said and put his hand near Petra's. 

"Definitey.." she moved her hand too and ended up nearly putting her hand on his, she looked at him and he just kept her hand where it was on his own, liking the feeling. 

"You know this is perfect right? A perfect date." She said as she leaned against him a little, feeling him warm in the chilly night weather. 

"If you would join me on another date..I'm sure it will be even more perfect than this one." 

"Of course I will, that's an offer I'll never turn down." She grinned and kissed the Captains cheek. 

"Thank you, Captain." 

....


End file.
